Jealously Potion
by Anne Neko-chan
Summary: A teenage witch can be even worse for Maka than any other witch she have seen in her life!


Soul and Maka were called to meet Shinigami-sama in the Death Room for the fifth time that week, recently they had been fighting like there was no tomorrow and that started to annoy everyone in Shibusen. When they stepped into the room Spirit tried to run towards Maka but she Maka-chopped him and kept walking like nothing happened while Soul stood there, kinda understanding the feeling from being Maka-chopped by all the strength and anger that Maka kept inside for herself, something that can make her give into the madness. But what Soul didn't know that Maka was angry with him because the day she wanted to confess to Soul, she found an untouched love letter on Soul's desk, she cried that night like there was no tomorrow and told Soul that she wasn't feeling well and wanted to be alone that night so he wouldn't see her cry and worry

- Oi! Soul-kun, Maka-chan…Stein-sensei sent you here…again – sighed Shinigami-sama

- It was Soul's fault, he keeps bothering me in class – said Maka fast before Soul could say anything

- Hey! Tiny-tits don't blame me for that, I was minding my own business with Black Star – protested Soul. Who was rapidly Maka-chopped and fell unconscious on the ground

- Well…too many people at Shibusen are complaining about you two so I'm going to assign you a special mission and you wont be coming to class until you finish it, I'm sure it will resolve every problem you have – explained Shinigami-sama to Maka

Maka sighed and dragged Soul out of the Death Room, when he snapped out of confussion Maka explained coldly the mission, there had been a young witch around their age who managed to control the elements and specially fire, she wasn't bad but Shinigami-sama wanted her to go to Shibusen and be a meister with her enchanted whip. Soul and Maka stepped out of Shibusen and took Soul's motorcycle to the outskirts of Death City, they stopped at an abandoned building which looked very new to them, Maka jumped out of the motorcycle and ordered Soul with a cold look to turn into his scythe form, which he did after growling at his meister. They both entered the building, burnt furniture and all kind of plants were surrounding the lobby, the sun was shining like it never did before and all looked like a fairy tale's scene. Maka walked carefully to the stairs and stepped into the first floor, it was even greener that the lobby and the furniture was perfectly arranged and taken care of, Maka entered slowly in a room around the corner, a huge library was there before Maka's eyes, she let Soul fell on the ground and started to look into the books, they were all about magic, gardening, animal biology and some of them were classic love, drama or mistery novels, Soul had returned to his human form and growled at Maka who was eyeing each of the books that were out of their shelf carefully

- I'm going to look into the bedroom nerdy bookworm – warned Soul

He stepped into the bedroom, it was a total mess, notebooks and books in the desk that were all open, in the bed and floor there were articles of clothing, most of them were shorts, shirts and some lacy underwear that made a little nosebleed run from Soul's nose, he stepped into the room a little more and took a notebook that was open in a very interesting page _Jealousy potion _said the notebook, apparently it was a potion that could put someone in a fake love state until the other person confessed their feelings, Soul looked at the little crystal bottle that was almost falling from the desk with a card tied to it, it was the potion, when Soul was about to open it a red-haired girl stepped into the room with a baby wolf in her arms, her eyes were crimson like her hair and her skin was like snow, she was using a leather jacket that ended in her elbows and the fabric only covered her to her ribs, in her right arm there was a shining bracelet that appeared to move by itself, hanging from the girl's neck there was a pendant with the shape of a face-less moon and a little cat bell that was tied to her neck with a black ribbon, a white plain strapless shirt was under the jacket, her black shorts were even shorter than Patty's and she had military black boots that didn't made any single noise when she left the baby wolf on the bed, she took the bottle out of Soul's hands and drank all of the potion, Soul was about to protest but the girl suddenly kissed him on the lips, letting him taste the sweet potion, suddenly he forgot any thought in his mind and saw the red-haired girl smirk

- My name is Isabelle, but I like being called Izzy, now….you are going to be mine, come with me, you have a mission to complete – whispered the girl, nibbling Soul's earlobe as she talked and he obeyed

Maka was still in the library when the door flung open, a girl with a devilish look in her eyes and Soul were standing in front of her, the girl had a nice body, better than hers and Soul was looking at her with something like lust. Maka's blood was boiling with jealous and she was about to protest but a full grown wolf stormed in front of her, protecting Soul and the girl, who Maka deduced was the elemental witch, she was smiling towards her while her bracelet-whip started to unroll and move towards her hand and Soul's arm, which was transformed into scythe, was rounding the girl's hips

- You bitch...what did you do to Soul? – shouted Maka, still not wanting to believe that his secretly beloved Soul was protecting another girl

- This "bitch" has a name honey and it's Izzy – stated the girl, snapping her fingers and the wolf snarled towards Maka – and she is winter, my grey wolf, we are so thankful you brought in such a handsome weapon – said again the girl, licking Soul's cheek

Maka took a book and threw it to the girl, but she caught it with her whip and gave it to Soul, Maka was about to attack her again but the wolf caught her coat and ripped it off, while Maka turned to look at the animal, Isabelle took her by her ankle and threw her to the wall, Maka was about to stand up but Soul was know pointing his scythe arm to Maka's neck, while Isabelle was holding him by his shoulders

- Now…Maka right? Tell me what did you came in here for or not only you will step out of here with a really bad shape -

- Shinigami-sama sent me here with my stupid weapon to get you – shouted Maka

- If he's that stupid…then you won't mind this – said Isabelle, cupping Soul's face with her hands and kissing him on the lips

- Get your hands off my weapon and boyfriend! – shouted Maka, without realizing what she just said

In that moment Isabelle let go of Soul and smirked, she ordered her wolf to go out of the library with her and Soul and Maka were left alone, Soul looked perplexed as his arm was pointed to Maka's neck, he fastly transformed his arm again and hugged Maka, she fastly hugged him back a began to cry a little

- So…sorry Maka, I don't know what happened, I didn't wanted to do that to you -

- I have to say sorry too…I called you my boyfriend after finding out you liked another girl -

- Another girl…Maka you sure are silly, I like you and you are the only one I have been loving like crazy for like three whole years -

- What? And what about that love letter in your room? – asked maka surprised

- It was for you but you were so angry at me that I thought you weren't in the mood for a love confession -

After that love confession, Soul and Maka started being a couple, and a week later from that mission, Isabelle transferred to Shibusen as a magical meister with her wolf who can be turned into a puppy, also she started hanging out with Maka and her friends after explaining she was a friend of Marie-sensei and Shinigami-sama asked her to do that to stop the love fight between Maka and Soul


End file.
